seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
In the Cold North
Ho ho ho, captain! Today is the day when the merriest season in Seaport begins. We know you are eager to know the details, so we won't keep you any longer. Let's start the Christmas Event 2017! In the Cold North It's time to explore the freezing lands around the North Pole. Join the explorer William Parry on his expedition to the icy Arctic. Look with him for the Northwest Passage in his 30 contracts. Then we will meet the Inuits and the lovely Elisapee Shoofly will be our guide during the next 30 contracts. You will receive the last 20 difficult contracts from the Elder Nanuq who has his hands full with making presents for the whole village. Our contractors will need a lot of materials from you among which are also the new commodities: Gloves, Eggnog, and Sledge. You can find all of them in the new destinations on your map. If you are patient, you will spot the cute seals peeking out from the cold water in your port. Pet them and they will give you a few Snowflakes or some materials they found at the bottom of the sea. It wouldn't be a proper Christmas Event without a bunch of beautiful new ships. 22 Arctic vessels are ready for the icy waters. Once again you can find precious treasure in the Arctic Wrecks popping up on your map. During the Christmas Event you can refill your sailors with gems by clicking on the sailors icon at the top of your screen. In the Cold North Christmas Event is available for all players from level 20 and will be in your game until January 16th, 2018. *Update (Dec 12th): We hope you had enough time to get your fleet ready for the exploration of the Arctic. Because now it's on, captain! Clear the clouds and discover the snow-covered lands and ice cold waters. The treasures of the Arctic are waiting for you. *Update (Jan 2nd): It's time to join forces again. The icebergs are thawing and the solid ground under Igloolik is turning to water. We need to build a new igloo village up north. So join your fellow captains and help us build the houses of ice. You can be sure the Inuits will be generous. The number of contracts you complete will influence the gems in your final reward. So get to work, captain! __TOC__ Achievements Glove collector Eggnog collector Sledge maker Captains Contracts Destinations Event Chests Christmas Chest 1 Christmas Chest 2 Christmas Chest 3 All levels For levels 20+ In addition to the items in the table above, players with level 20 or higher can obtain... Ships depend on player level. Check stats in Special Ships. Arctic Chest All levels For levels 20+ In addition to the items in the table above, players with level 20 or higher can obtain... Market Ships Table below lists the ships available for this event. For a detailed info, visit... * In the Cold North - Ships for event ships. * In the Cold North - Special Ships for time-limited offers. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Events